


A Measure of Pleasure

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Watching Belle Watling express her shy gratitude to Melanie Wilkes -and Melanie Wilkes accepting in the most graceful way- in Gone With the Wind made me want to see Belle Watling showing Melanie Wilkes a real good time.Porn without any plot. Because I can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With gratitude to Fightyourdragon for cheerleading, grammar wrangling, and being all-round awesome.

“Ms. Watling, if you would like to join me inside, you’re very welcome,” Melanie Wilkes says, smiling gently when the carriage starts slowing down. 

Belle takes a moment to assess the offer before figuring it is genuine. “Don’t mind if I do,” she accepts. Mrs. Wilkes’ wide smile tells her that her calculation was correct. 

 

When the carriage stops, the driver helps them out of the carriage and drives off. Mrs. Wilkes leads the way inside the house. The maid hurries off to the kitchen to make them tea, and Mrs. Wilkes invites her into the living room. 

Belle looks around. 

“Well this is certainly a homey place,” she offers. 

The maid sets the tea out and pours the first cup, giving Belle a sceptical look.

“Thank you, Theresa, that will be all for tonight,” Mrs. Wilkes says, effectively dismissing her. The maid seems unwilling to leave her employer alone with a woman of a reputation as questionable as Belle’s. Mrs. Wilkes is ignoring it. Belle is half worried, half delighted. When Theresa bows curtly and takes her leave, Mrs. Wilkes just adds a smiling, “see you tomorrow.”

 

Finally alone, they are quiet for a moment. 

“Nobody treats me quite like you, Mrs. Wilkes,” Belle offers.

“Melanie, please, we’re just two people in the house,” Mrs. Wilkes - Melanie - says, “and what do you mean, nobody treats you like me?”

“Like a person,”  Belle says as plainly as she can, “someone doing the best she can with the hand she was dealt.”

“I try to be a Christian,” Melanie says, primly, and avoiding explicitly saying something negative about everyone else.

“Are you lonely, sometimes?” Belle asks, feeling an idea, a thought gelling in the back of her mind. 

“There’s always someone who needs looking after,” Melanie says, avoiding the question. 

Belle puts away her teacup. “Then please let me take care of you for once.” Melanie looks adorably confused. “I don’t think your husband ever really understood what you need. As a woman.” Melanie is blushing deep crimson now, but she is not refusing. “I can give pleasure. It’s all I have to give, really,” Belle says, getting up. “And for once it would be pleasure freely given.”

“I… I don’t understand,” Melanie says, “you’re not… You don’t have…”

“Do you trust me, Melanie Wilkes?” Belle asks, spreading out her skirts so she can crouch down in front of Melanie’s seat. Melanie nods. “Please put away your tea cup. You could get hurt. And I want to give you nothing but joy.”

Melanie puts aside her teacup, still obviously a little confused as to what’s happening. Belle gathers the layers of Melanie’s skirt and lifts them up over Melanie’s knees. She intends to go slow, Melanie might not even know what’s going to happen. She presses soft kisses to the inside of Melanie’s knee, up along her thigh, feeling for the differences in scent and texture of skin. She hears Melanie’s breath hitch and smiles a little to herself. She is getting this right. She chances a look up, and finds Melanie looking down at her, eyes wide with arousal and a little shock. 

“Are you ready?” she asks. 

Melanie nods. 

“Settle in.” she advises, and Melanie slides down the seat a little. Belle gives her skirt a final push up towards her hips, revealing the soft thighs. She pushes the knees apart further, and kisses a trail upward in the inside of Melanie’s thigh, stroking up with her other hand. She licks the outer shell of Melanie’s cunt, who shivers with delight and slides down a little further. 

“Does that feel good?” Belle asks. Melanie just nods again, apparently still a little dazed. “Okay, hold on tight, it’s about to get better. Are we alone?”

“Yes,” Melanie whispers.

“That’s good. Feel free to make all the sounds you like. I promise it will make it even better.”

With that promise made, Belle starts eating out in earnest. It’s a joy to do it without the audience for once, focussing solely on her partner’s pleasure, licking up and down her cunt, finding out what makes her buck and squirm. Melanie’s is turning a little darker with her arousal and she is getting wetter and wetter. Belle dips her tongue inside, and that earns her a delighted little squee.  _ That’s promising _ , she thinks to herself and slides in her index finger, her tongue circling Melanie’s clit. The resulting moan is louder. 

“Sometimes it helps to touch your nipple.” she suggests.

“Helps with what?” Melanie asks.

“Try it, see how it feels. You don’t have to undo your dress even.” 

Melanie strokes her breasts over the fabric as instructed as Belle gently slides her thumb in and out of her cunt, her middle finger massaging her clit. She can feel feel Melanie’s inner walls contract, hear the breaths getting shorter. She decides to take pity, of sorts, and pushes in a little deeper, presses a little harder. With a moan, Melanie climaxes, and she starts to giggle with embarrassment, biting her hand to stop the noises she’s making. Belle slides her hand back out, licking it clean with delight. They sit like that for a while before Melanie starts to move again.

“Do I..? Should I?”

“There is no should, but I believe I will retire for the night.” Belle says. “Thank you. Sleep well, for it is late already.”

Melanie nods, a little dazed. Belle gets up, makes a little bow and rushes out of the house, determined to hold on to the stolen delight of this evening for as long as she can. Melanie watches her go, not knowing how to keep her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it enough to rec it to a friend, [here](http://hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com/post/158064298587/a-measure-of-pleasure-hedwigdordt-gone-with) is the tumblr post.


End file.
